To test the hypothesis that beta-adrenergic blockade does not reduce the symptomatic response to hypoglycemia but shifts the glycemic threshold for symptoms to lower glucose levels, symptoms will be assessed during stepped hypoglycemic and control euglycemic clamps in the presence and absence of beta-adrenergic blockade with i.v. propranolol in patients with IDDM.